lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Legolas
Legolas is one of the Fun Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71219 Fun Pack for The Lord of the Rings franchise. Background Legolas Greenleaf was an Elf prince from Mirkwood, the son of King Thranduil. When the One Ring, the weapon of Sauron, was reported to have been found, Legolas was sent to Rivendell as one of the representatives of the Elves at the Council of Elrond. He, along with eight other members of the Council, joined what would be known as The Fellowship of the Ring to protect and aid Frodo on his quest to take the ring to the one place it could be destroyed: the volcano Mount Doom, the birthplace of the ring located in the heart of Sauron's realms, Mordor While in the Fellowship, Legolas met and became good friends with the Wizard Gandalf the Grey and the ranger Aragorn, who was the heir to the throne of Gondor. Legolas and the Dwarf Gimli, having gotten off to a rocky start at the Council of Elrond, nevertheless came to respect each other, if not grudgingly. Legolas was extremely skilled with a bow and arrow missing only one target during his journey, due to Gimli deliberately jolting his bow. Legolas also carried two Elven knives. In combat, he showed creativity and adaptation, once sliding down a staircase standing on a shield, all the while firing his bow. Dimension Crisis He was with the rest of the Fellowship when they were crossing the bridge to escape the Balrog in the Mines of Moria and witnessed Gandalf falling into the pit, as well as Batman rescuing him. Shortly afterwards, they saw Ring-Bearer Frodo Baggins being sucked into the Vortex with the One Ring and Gandalf and Batman entering in to save him, leaving him and the others dumb-folded and confused. World The Lord of the Rings: Middle-earth (Mirkwood) Abilities * Pole Vault * Target * Acrobat * Grind Rails Quote Trivia * He is one of only five characters who have the Pole Vault Ability. The other four are Sensei Wu, Green Arrow, Finn, and Nightwing. * Legolas was portrayed by Orlando Bloom in both The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit film series. He was not available to reprise the role during the game's development and is voiced in the game by archive audio. ** Michael Reisz previously voiced him in the video game adaption of The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. * He, Wyldstyle, Superman, and Marceline are the only characters to react to the Cloud Cuckoo Car. * He and Slimer are the only two playable characters who have exclusive gadgets. * His toy tag is based on the LEGO Minifigures version of his outfit in the film series, with an arrow head as the main symbol. * He is one of many Year 1 characters who got additional abilities at the release of Year 2 expansion packs; in his case, he shares the Grind Rails Ability with Sonic the Hedgehog. It is reminiscent of how he rode down the stair rails during many battle and action scenes in the live-action films. * Alongside Batman, he has only one line in the vortex. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Lord of the Rings Characters Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Index Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:Good Guys Category:Playable Characters Category:Wave 1 Category:Keys Category:Male Characters Category:Target Ability Category:Acrobat Ability Category:Pole Vault Ability Category:Film Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:2015 Category:Archive Audio Characters Category:Hire a Hero Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Grind Rails Ability Category:Accessory Characters Category:Wave 1 Characters